Ichigo Kurosaki/Quotes
Quotes *"... If fate is a millstone, then we are the grist. There is nothing we can do. So I wish for strength. If I cannot protect them from the wheel, then give me a strong blade, and enough strength... to shatter fate." Bleach manga; Chapter 0 Side A, pages 8-9 *(To Rukia Kuchiki) "Are you any different!? You sacrificed yourself to save me that time!! At that time, were you thinking about complicated stuff like "this is my Shinigami duty"!? That's not what sacrificing yourself is!! At the very least, I'm different!! I haven't accepted any commitment. If things get bad, I might run away, since I'm not a good enough person to be able to sacrifice my life for total strangers. But, unfortunately, I'm also not trash that can live happily without paying back his debts!" Bleach manga; Chapter 2, pages 22-23 *(To Acidwire) "Big brothers... you know why they're born first? To protect the little ones that come after them!! What kind of brother says that he'll KILL his own sister?! Even a MONSTER shouldn't say that!!" Bleach manga; Chapter 5, pages 18-19 *"At first, I thought "I want to protect Mom." The ones to protect increased with the birth of my sisters. I kept going to a dojo for the sake of protecting them. I got a bit stronger. The ones I thought I wanted to protect became more and more." Bleach manga; Chapter 19, page 13 *(To Uryū Ishida) "I'm not superman, so I can't say anything big like I'll protect everyone on earth. I'm not a modest guy who will say it's enough if I can protect as many people as my two hands can handle either. I want to protect a mountain-load of people." Bleach manga; Chapter 47, page 11 *(To Ganju Shiba) "I'm not a punk who can sit back and do nothing while somebody is going to die for his sake."Bleach manga; Chapter 81, page 12 *(To Yasutora Sado) "All right. Let's do this, Chad. You keep doing your thing and don't fight for yourself, but fight for me. And I will fight for you. If you put your life on the line to protect something, then I'll put my life on the line to protect it too." Bleach manga; Chapter 107, page 15 *(To Zangetsu) "It's meaningless to just live, it's meaningless to just fight. I want to win!" Bleach manga; Chapter 110, page 9 *(To Byakuya Kuchiki) "Our pride', you said? So that pride you're saying to be so precious, is that connected to killing Rukia? Is it? Then I should stomp on it as you said. 'Cause that's why I obtained this Bankai!" ''Bleach manga; Chapter 162, page 19 *"Damn that Kenpachi! He really went all out chasing me down. That was scary as hell. His Reiatsu was terrifying. To think that I actually defeated someone like that. I don't even believe it myself." Bleach manga; Chapter 180, page 20 *(To Ulquiorra Cifer) "The difference in strength...what about it? Do you think I should give up just because you're stronger than me? I've always known you were strong. Nothing I see now will change my mind. I will defeat you, Ulquiorra." Bleach manga; Chapter 347, pages 15-16 *(To Ulquiorra Cifer) ''"The one who sliced off your left arm and leg...was that me, as well? If so, then slice off my left arm and leg. The one who was fighting against you just now was a Hollow form acting whilst I was unconscious. That wasn't me. If we're going to settle this, then it's not fair unless I'm in the same condition as you to begin with!"'Bleach'' manga; Chapter 353, pages 15-16 *(To Ulquiorra Cifer) "I'm not gonna do that, all right?! What...What kind of screwed-up victory is this?!" Bleach manga; Chapter 353, pages 18-19 *(To Yammy Llargo) "Stands a chance'? It's not like I exactly stood a chance against any of my other enemies, either. I just defeated them because I had to. That's all. You think I care if you're on a different level from the rest of the Espada? It's the same deal. If you're an enemy I have to defeat, I will. That's all." ''Bleach manga; Chapter 379, pages 12-13 *(To Isshin Kurosaki) "If you didn't tell me until now, you must have had your reasons. And that's your problem, not mine. I wouldn't know how to start. I can't think of any way of asking that wouldn't mean traipsing all over your feelings and staining them with dirt. So I'll wait. Until you decide someday that you want to tell me, until you decide it's time for me to know. Until that time comes, you don't have to say a thing."Bleach manga; Chapter 398, pages 11-12 *(To Gin Ichimaru) "I'm not saying I don't remember your blade. I'm saying I don't remember your heart. When you cross blades, you can tell a little of what your opponent's thinking. I'm not saying you can read their mind or anything like that, but you can tell what kind of resolve lies behind their blade, whether they respect you or look down on you. That kind of thing, you can tell. When I'm actually fighting, there's no time to think about it, so I don't usually realize until afterwards, but in general, the stronger the opponent is, the more of that "heart" seems to come across."Bleach manga; Chapter 399, pages 7-8 *(To Muramasa) "''Look Muramasa, or whatever your name is... You missed one important thing. You've been calling me a Shinigami this whole time. I'm a '''Human!"''Bleach anime; Episode 235 *(To himself about his former life) "That's right. It's not like I ever felt superior to anyone else because I could see ghosts. And I never planned to take it up as a profession. Hell, I never even felt the need to use my ability to help others. All I ever wanted was the normal life I couldn't have. I've finally achieved what I always wanted."Bleach manga; Chapter 424, page 16 *(To Zangetsu) "Zangetsu, I won't ask you to 'lend me your power' any more. And I won't tell you 'don't get in my way'. I won't even say 'let us fight together'. I'll fight for myself. Thank you, Zangetsu. You are me."Bleach manga; Chapter 542, pages 13-14 *(To Yhwach "I came here to stop you. To stop you so that Soul Society, the Human World, and Hueco Mundo could all be kept safe. To protect them all. Even if someone else was able to do it, that wouldn't give me an excuse to run away without trying!"Bleach manga; Chapter 618, pages 13-14 References